No, Sir
by Captainohmycaptain
Summary: PantyKink!Dean. Dom/Sub, POSSIBILITY OF DECROWSTIEL, slight spanking (more to come). Crowley catches Dean in panties and takes advantage of the open vulnerability of the Hunter.


**Pairing: Dean Winchester x Crowley. (Possibility of Cas x Dean x Crowley.) JUST MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION ON THE MATTER. **

**Warnings: Male/Male, Dom/Sub, possibly could be considered dub/con? Maybe?, Panty!Kink, slight spanking (probably more to come), anal sex in future chapter/s. **

"Dean?" There was a soft knocking on his door. Dean choked down his panicked squeak and scrambled to pull on his robe. He whipped around so his back was to the door, wildly yanking the front of his robe closed as Crowley eased the door open. "You sound like you were busy." Crowley smirked, cocking an eyebrow at Dean's feet. Dean swore aloud as he realized that his lace stockings were completely visible. His right toes curled as a sudden wave of that 'Oh, shit.' feeling washed over him. "I-I, uh…Why the hell are you even here?!" Dean yelled, pulling the robe tighter about himself uselessly. Crowley's eyebrow dropped but his cheeks raised with his smile. "Sam sent me up to tell you that breakfast is done…But, really, I think I'd rather just _see _what you were so busy with." Dean looked caught off guard. His brave face faltered, falling into one of open vulnerability. Crowley's eyebrows shot up for a moment before he took a slow step forward, watching as Dean's eyes dropped to the floor and his cheeks heated, face flushed. Dean's hands clenched at his sides, his breath coming out in a short huff.

"Crowley." He growled as the King's hands ghosted over his shoulders. "Dean." Crowley growled right back, feeling it throughout his body as Dean's heart quickened. His hands slipped into the front of the robe and slid it back, off of Dean's shoulders. The robe fell to the ground with the soft whisper of cloth and pooled behind Dean's feet. Crowley trailed a hand down Dean's neck, onto his collarbone. The boy was pale, freckled in random spatters, with lean muscles built up from a lifetime of hunting. The panties were black, trimmed with dark lace, and a little pink bow stuck out between his hipbones. The shock of pale skin between the panties and the stockings was dotted with freckles. The dark floral lace that smoothed down his legs and over his feet, Crowley couldn't ever have dreamt up something as sweet as this sight.

"My, my." He breathed out, a finger absently trailing over Dean's left nipple, pale pink against his skin, pebbled and perky. Dean grimaced and grabbed his hand from his chest, shoving it away from his body. "If you're gonna laugh, then just get the hell out of here already." He snarled, face flushing bright red as he started to turn away. Crowley's hands lurched out and gripped tightly onto Dean's ass, hauling him right up against him, chests roughly bumped together. Dean let out a loud breath, his hands scrabbling at Crowley's shoulders to regain any semblance of stability. "Did you hear me laughing, Pet?" Crowley hissed into the flesh of Dean's throat as the Hunter tilted his head back, trying to further his face from Crowley's, but only succeeding in giving the demon more access to that particular area of vulnerable flesh. Dean groaned, head dropping back, boneless, as Crowley sucked a harsh spot into his throat. Crowley eased a hand up Dean's body, groping at all the fleshy parts he could on the way before he reach his hair and gripped a handful tight. "Answer me, Dean." He growled, licking along the shell of his ear, feeling the shudders that wrought throughout his body against Crowley's own.

"N-No." Dean sighed out, pushing his forehead against the crook of Crowley's shoulder. Crowley squeezed the flesh of Dean's ass in his hands, kneading each cheek and bringing their hips together in a slow grind every time. "No, _sir._" He growled. Dean's whole body jerked against him and 'Wow, somebody had a kink for domination,' Crowley thought in glee. "No, sir." Dean huffed against his neck, grunting at the loss of Crowley's hands on his ass. His face fell as he tried to think of what he could've done wrong to make Crowley let go of him. Until Crowley's hand slapped down painfully hard over his left cheek and squeezed, rubbing his skin red. Dean's face lit up like Crowley had never seen, his whole body taking on an animosity after being spanked just once. Lord, did it turn him on. Dean was ripping at his clothes, had his suit jacket off in a second, was on his knees, yanking at Crowley's belt buckle in the next.

"Good boy." He grinned. Dean paused in his movements, turning his eyes up at the King and smiled. He unbuttoned Crowley's slacks and slid them down his legs. Crowley started working off his own shirt, ready to get skin on skin. Dean mouthed at Crowley's cock through his boxers, making the demon growl and grip at his hair, thrusting his hips against Dean's face once. He went back to stripping himself of his shirts as Dean slid his boxers down his legs.

Stripped completely bare, Crowley took hold of Dean's shoulders and hauled him back up, cocking an eyebrow at the whimpering sound of loss Dean gave out when he was forced to stop staring at the demon's length. He kissed Dean then. It was fast, rough, heady. Dean was the one to break it off, as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Crowley pleadingly. And Crowley was never one to disappoint.

**THIS IS DEAN x CROWLEY RIGHT NOW. BUT. IF YOU WANT IT TO BE CASTIEL x DEAN x CROWLEY, THEN PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME. IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS WANTING CASTIEL IN THIS FIC, THEN I WILL CONTINUE WITH JUST DEAN x CROWLEY. So any mistakes you find, if you could message me about them that'd be great! I will continue this, most definitely. Just thought I'd leave it at a little cliffhanger for right now. **


End file.
